Half Way
by Amrcncpprhd
Summary: Half Way begins sometime after the S5 finale. Rick and Michonne try and come to grips with their feelings for each other. There are some gory parts, a lot of bad language, and sexual content. It's for adults only! This is a Richonne fic. I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Enjoy! MA
1. Chapter 1

"Half Way"

 **Chapter 1**

Michonne forced herself to sit up. Her eyes were still heavy, and as she stretched, an uncontrollable yawn escape. She looked over at the window and could see the sun was barely starting to rise. She balled her fist and cracked her knuckles as she slid her legs from beneath the warm blankets and pressed them to the cold floor. "Mmmm…" Michonne moaned feeling the sharp sting of the cold wooden floor which helped to rouse her. She stood up and looked around the dark empty room before wiping her eyes. Yawning once more, she started towards the bathroom. She wanted to get a shower before Carl and Judith got up.

The hot water was like soft ballads of liquid blessing spilling on to her skin. She had taken many showers since arriving at Alexandria, but could never get over how good it felt to have steaming water pouring all over her body. It almost felt like a normal Tuesday morning save for the nagging possibility of a walker strolling in and attacking her while her guard was down. Despite the ever present warnings in her gut, she fully immersed herself head-first into the steady flow of warm water and reveled in the stream that covered and caressed her curves.

Rick put on a white t shirt, his black jeans, socks, and boots. He sighed putting his gun belt on thinking about the way he should approach Michonne on this Deanna situation. He felt like enough time had passed, but he didn't know if they would feel the same way. Still, it didn't make sense to keep wasting time while everyone's feelings were mending. It was time for him to get out and help secure this place. _Hurt feelings be damned_ , Rick thought to himself as he stepped out of his room and started towards Michonne's room.

Rick leaned against the wall and lightly knocked on the door. He leaned in a little closer to listen for a response.

"Yeah?" Michonne's muffled voice inquired.

"Um, are you decent? Can I come in?" Rick asked grabbing the door knob as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah Sure."

Rick opened the door and was immediately greeted by the smell of soap and a sweet fragrance that could only belong to Michonne. There was a light mist that lurked in the air from the steam of her recent shower. Rick discretely inhaled getting a good whiff of the different scents as he looked over at her standing next to the neatly made queen sized bed.

Michonne had a maroon towel wrapped around her wet hair. She quickly turned towards the wall and zipped the front of her black pants.

Rick rubbed his forehead. "I could have waited outside, I didn't know you were still getting dressed."

"I'm dressed." Michonne asserted turning to look at him.

Rick noticed Michonne was wearing a new white tank-top shirt that loosely clung to her chest. She hadn't quite dried off completely and small streams of water slowly prowled down her moist skin. The delicate notch at the bottom of her neck collected a small pool of water that glinted in the rays of the morning sun.

Rick averted his eyes and looked down to her socks which were a unique mixture of neon god-awful colors.

"You've been shopping?" Rick asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

Michonne looked down at her socks. "Yeah, Deanna said me and Maggie should go through some of the boxes in storage."

Michonne rubbed the towel around her head to dry her hair.

"And you picked those?" Rick asked with both eyebrows raised.

Michonne stopped rubbing her hair and tilted her head looking at him.

"Why?" Michonne asked.

Rick looked up at the irksome expression on Michonne's face.

"Nothing, they're… bright." Rick remarked with a polite smile.

"Yes, well they're thin but warm and they don't have holes." She said as she bent over to release her hair from the towel.

She sat down on the bed and began to pat her damp hair. Rick watched as the tiny muscles along her shoulders and neck flinched with every movement.

"So what's up?" Michonne asked as she sighed knowing that it would take a while before she could completely dry her hair. Rick turned and walked towards the window on the other side of the room.

"I was thinking about doing patrols today." Rick said looking down at Michonne's sheriff's uniform neatly draped on the chair next to the window.

"You sure you're ready for that?" Michonne asked sitting up and looking over at Rick. Rick turned and glanced back at her before looking out of the window.

"Well, whether I am or not, it needs to be done." Michonne considered his words and then quietly nodded her head.

A few quiet seconds passed when Rick looked back down at her uniform again. "Are you going to put that back on?" He asked.

Michonne glanced at the uniform and shook her head. "I don't need a uniform to do the job. I think they know who we are now." Rick nodded looking back towards the window.

"When are you leaving?" Michonne asked pulling her hair into a large bun and using the towel to dry excess water off her neck and face.

"Soon." He quietly responded.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Michonne slipped her feet into her boots.

Rick eyes wondered down to the fence outside the widow. He watched a humming bird eagerly dancing around the flowers on a bush.

"We need to talk to Deanna before we leave." He added glancing over at her.

Rick was surprised at how Michonne looked with her hair up and out of her face. He stared at her as she used both hands to secure all of her hair.

Michonne sighed, "Yeah, I don't think it's necessary, but I suppose it's a good gesture." She decided looking over at Rick and noticed him staring at her.

"What?" She asked shaking him from his thoughts.

"I've never seen you with your hair back." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Michonne was at a loss for words. She had caught him staring at her before, but it had become more frequent in the past week. At first she didn't mind. She'd often found herself staring at him when he wasn't paying attention. But something had changed between them after the events of last week. Michonne had come to the realization that it would be best if she regarded Rick in a more professional manner. She stared back at Rick trying to read his expression. There was a knock at the door which caused them both to look away. "Yeah." Michonne answered as she took a deep breath and looked back at Rick.

Carl peaked his head in the door. His eyes quickly found Michonne sitting on the bed. As he opened the door wider he looked across the room and saw Rick standing near the window.

"I'm taking Judith to see Tara for a bit, then we're going over to Jakes."

Rick still wasn't comfortable with his children roaming around Alexandria, but he had promised that he would start trusting Carl more.

"Okay, just check in Rosita and Maggie when you're done at Jakes okay. Let's say in two hours." Rick nodded at Carl who returned a stern disappointed look.

"Two hours…Dad?" Carl repeated with a queried expression.

"Two hours, Carl." Michonne remarked, supporting Rick's position. "We're going to be out on patrols and we need you to help keep an eye on the houses." Michonne smiled looking over at Carl.

Carl's eyes darted from Michonne's to Rick's. "Yeah, okay." He said solemnly nodding his head and looking over at Rick who smiled and nodded.

"We'll be back here around two. Be careful, Carl."

Carl nodded as he turned for the door.

As soon as Carl closed the door behind him Michonne's eyes darted over to Rick again. Rick looked down at his hands trying to push the thought of something bad happening to his children out of his head.

"Rick?" Michonne called.

Rick raised his head and looked over at her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me what's up with you and Jessie?"

Rick furrowed his brow. He was taken off guard by the question. He had to play it back in his head to be sure he heard her right.

"What?" Rick asked squinting his eyes.

Michonne looked at the floor and gave a deep sigh. "What is up with you and that woman, Jessie?" She asked a little slower making sure her words were clear.

"Well, what about her?" Rick asked, unable to disguise the surprised look on his face.

For the past week and since he had shot Pete in the head, Michonne hadn't uttered one word about it. Rick noticed that she seemed short and a little distant with him after the incident. He'd wondered for a while if it was because of what he'd done, but she never said anything about. Now this.

"You killed her husband?" Michonne calmly asked as she glared at him.

Again Rick was stunned by her bluntness. There was conviction in her eyes, and he could see that she was coldly judging him.

"Yeah, I killed him…after he killed Reg." Rick countered leaning forward and growing increasingly irritated with Michonne's antagonizing questions.

"After he killed Reg?" Michonne pressed.

"Yeah…you were there. You saw it." Rick shot back.

"And after you kissed 'her' at the party?" Michonne asked.

Rick's face flinched and he jerked his head back. He had no idea she knew about that. Rick thought about the question, thought about how she knew, and why she was asking. He straightened his stance and tilted his head.

"Yeah… after I kissed her, Michonne." He said as they shot eye daggers at each other.

The tension grew as the silence between them seemed to last an eternity.

Michonne closed her eyes and shook her head. This seemed to anger Rick even more. He marched over and stopped in front of her.

"So you think I killed Pete so I could what…fuck his wife?" He said in a low and almost wrathful voice.

Michonne's eyes widened as she was taken back by his words. She had never heard him use that tone with her before. And although she had heard far worse, she didn't appreciate him using that language.

She quickly rose to her feet and moved closer to face him. Rick stood his ground as they glowered menacingly at each other.

He could see the anger in her eyes but didn't care. "Is that what you wanted to do…fuck her?" Michonne retorted, her tone matching his. Rick looked down at Michonne's lips as the word fuck seemed to linger in his head. The cold stares that they challenged each other with suddenly turned into something else. Michonne looked down at Rick's mouth. She zeroed in on the tiny lines of his wet lip and quickly turned away. She put her hands on her hips as she walked toward the dresser on the side of her bed.

Rick watched her as she turned away from him. He sighed and looked at the floor. Rick didn't like fighting with Michonne. And he couldn't believe that she thought he would kill Pete to be with Jessie. Rick looked over at Michonne who was still staring at the wall.

"I did not kill that man so that I could have his wife. That ain't me, I wouldn't do that." Rick said looking down at the floor and shaking his head.

"And yes, I kissed her. It was on the cheek…" Michonne rolled her eyes but continued to listen.

"I don't know why I kissed her, but…" Rick shook his head. "I didn't kill him so I could have her." Rick affirmed as stared at the back of Michonne's head.

Rick waited, but there was no response from Michonne. She kept her back to him and he could tell from the way her shoulders moved up and down from every breath she took that she was pissed at him. He started to stay something, but thought better of it.

"I'll be downstairs." Rick said as he turned to go out the door.

Michonne turn to watch him leave. She wanted to press him more on why he had kissed Jessie, but knew that she would get the same answer. She knew Rick had struggled when it came to expressing his interests for the opposite sex, but she wanted to get things straight between the two of them. Unfortunately, Michonne had become angry. She'd learned long ago to take a step back when her temper got the best of her. So, she watched as he opened the door and cringed a little as he looked back at her before shutting it behind him.

Rick walked down the stairs still reeling from the heated conversation with Michonne. He wondered why she was trying to pick a fight with him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose. When he finally got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed a figure in the corner of his eye. Rick turned to see Jessie standing in the living room looking at him. She fidget with her fingers and smiled at him nervously.

Rick was surprised and completely unprepared to see her. He looked around before walking closer to her. Her eyes stayed locked on him as she waited for him to speak. Rick searched for words and finally spoke.

"How are you?" He regretted asking the question as soon as the words left his mouth.

She looked to the side and nodded her head.

"I'm fine…we're fine." She said looking at him again.

"I haven't seen you around lately. It's almost like you're avoiding me." She said with a small laugh.

Rick bit his top lip and nodded his head.

"Yeah well, I didn't know if I should come around after…" Rick stopped and looked down remembering how good it felt to end Pete. He remembered how he wanted to smile at Pete's frantic face and the skulking shame he felt afterwards.

"Rick, he was out of control, you did what you had to do. And after he… I can't believe he murdered Reg." She said and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears pooled in her eyes and she bowed her head.

Rick walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her in a tight embrace. Rick was surprised at her actions, but wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

She buried her face in his shoulder near his neck and began to sob.

"I hated him for so long, for what he had done to me…to the boys. I hated him, but I couldn't leave him."

Rick could feel her body begin to tremble against his. Her arms tightened around his neck as she pressed closer against him. He began to gently pat her on the back trying to console her.

"You saved me." She cried as she pressed her cheek to his.

Rick closed his eyes and began to shake his head.

"No…" He started to say when she moved her head to look at him with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes…" she said nodding her head. "You saved us, you saved me and my sons."

Rick looked into her watery saddened eyes and again was at a loss for words. She didn't know how much he enjoyed putting that bullet in Pete's head, she didn't know how the last look on Pete's face almost made Rick hard.

She looked into his eyes and then at his mouth. Rick watched as she moved closer and kissed him on his lips. He didn't pull away, and as the kiss deepened he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

Feeling her kisses not being returned she stopped and pulled back. They stared at each other for a moment. She was confused and seem to show that in her expression. Rick thought about what to say as he caught a figure in the corner of his eyes.

His heart stopped as he turned to see Michonne standing at the bottom of the stairs watching them. Rick turns to face Michonne and tensed his shoulders. He steps away from Jessie which causes Jessie to look at him curiously. Her eyes move from him to Michonne, and then back to him. There was a brief silence before Michonne forced a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Michonne said as she turned to walk towards the kitchen.

"You didn't interrupt, we were just talking." Rick offered as Michonne looked back at him and then at Jessie's seemingly bewildered face.

"Are you okay?" Michonne asked Jessie politely as she turned towards them again. Jessie looked at the floor noting the strange looks that Rick gave Michonne.

"Jessie?" Rick asked looking back at Jessie. She took a deep breath and smiled at Michonne.

"Yes, I'm…we're fine." She said nodding. Michonne nodded back.

Michonne's eyes relunctantly found Ricks again.

"I'm going to head out." She said turning to leave again.

"I thought we were going to go to Deana's." Rick inquired as he watched Michonne swing her katana onto her back.

"I have something to do first, I'll meet you there in half an hour." Rick could hear the anger in her voice. He could see the muted _fuck you_ in her eyes as she flashed a quick smile and turned to leave.

He watched as the light flooded the room as she opened the door and closed it. He finally turned to see Jessie staring at him. Her mood seemed deflated and her eyes were void of tears. She looked down at the floor and considered whether or not she should ask, but eventually thought better of it.

Rick walked towards the stairs and began to run his fingers through his hair. Jessie took a deep breath, smiled, and followed him towards the stairs as he sat down.

"I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure if I should now." Rick blinked his eyes a couple of times and then looked up at her.

"What did you want to ask?" He inquired in his low southern drawl.

"Well, I wanted to know if you and your children would like to join us for dinner…tonight at my house?"

Rick looked up at Jessie's friendly smile that still seemed to be hiding her sadness. He shook his head and raised his hand.

"I can't, Michonne and I have to…" Rick started when he heard Jessie sigh.

"Michonne." She repeated as she dropped her chin to her chest with a small but noticeable annoyed look upon her face.

"What?" Rick asked wondering why she suddenly seemed to be put off.

"Nothing." She shook her head

"Is there something going on between you and her?" Jessie wanted to be clear, but was afraid of the answer. Rick was taken back by the question.

"She's my friend…and my partner." He said defensively.

"Your partner?" Jessie said looking at Rick.

"…Yes!"

"In every way?" Rick tilted his head and glared up at Jessie. She could see the agitation in his face.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business." She said closing her eyes.

"It's just that I thought you and I…" Jessie bit her bottom lip and inhaled deeply.

"You seem so distant towards me and I'm just trying to figure out why." She admitted.

Rick hung his head down, he knew what she was talking about. He'd pursued her before he killed her husband, and afterward he had done all but leave Alexandria to avoid her.

"Listen, I don't know how to feel about… well, about what I did." Rick said and watched her kneel beside him.

"Rick, you had no choice. He lost it, who knows what he would have done if you hadn't stopped him." Rick nodded as he looked at the wall.

"Yeah, but I could have stopped him without killing him. He was a threat, and he killed Reg, but, I just don't know if…" Rick hung his head again.

"If what?" Jessie asked as she placed her hand on his arm. Rick shook his head.

"I have to go." He finally said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I - we would love to have dinner with you sometime, maybe next week." Rick said walking towards the door and opening it for her.

Jessie stood up and was confused but followed him towards the door.

"Sure." She said smiling as she moved past Rick who stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Rick smiled at her as he reached down and locked the door. As he turned Jessie put both of his hands on his shoulders and moved up to kiss him on his lips. Again, he didn't pull away, but she noted he didn't return her kiss. She stepped back pulling out of the one sided kiss and smiled. Rick returned the smile and looked around cautiously.

"Well, I'll see you later." Jessie said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah." Rick said as he shoved his keys into his back pocket and walked behind her for a while before turning to walk in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2 - Under Pressure

**Chapter 2**

Rick's mind was reeling, he almost walked right pass Deanna's house without noticing. He opened the short wooden gate and was happy to see Deanna coming out of her home to greet him. She slowly smiled as she waved him over to her. He flashed a smile back as he continued towards her. Rick got to the top of the stairs of the pleasant modern style type home when Maggie stepped outside and greeted him with a smile as well.

"Hello Rick. Everything okay?" Deanna asked in a raspy voice.

"Sure, I just wanted to let you know that I would be doing patrols today, inside and outside the perimeters." Deanna looked at Maggie.

"Well, yes. Michonne told us that you would be doing the patrols. I told her that was great." Deanna said with a polite smile as she moved her dark blond hair behind her ear.

Rick had a perplexed expression as he looked through the opened door scanning for Michonne.

"She was here not five minutes ago. She left with Glenn, Abraham, Daryl, Ralph, and…uh Brady." Deanna said as she moved past Rick and watched Jessie walking into her home down the street.

Rick's eyes narrowed trying to figure out why they had all gone.

"Daryl wanted to search the area, see if they could find any signs of the group that attacked him." Maggie said stepping toward Rick.

Rick looked from Deanna back to Maggie. "When did they decide to do this?" Rick asked.

"They talked about it last night. Came by to talk to me about it this morning." Deanna said.

Rick looked down at her and could see the weary look on her eyes. Not just because he was unaware of the group's activities, but the bags under her eyes and the sadness behind them told him that she was still very much in mourning. Rick felt bad for her, but was also very concerned about Michonne, Daryl and the others. He turned his head toward the entrance gate and didn't see anything.

"How long ago did they leave?" Rick looked at Maggie, unable to bare the look on Deanna's face.

"Ummm…I think there still getting loaded around back." Maggie's words brought a deep sigh of relief, but Rick had no time to waste. He grabbed Deanna's arm and pulled her into a big hug, much to the surprise of Deanna. As he held her she took a deep breath, laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear, causing Deanna to fight back the tears.

Rick held on for a couple of seconds before pulling away and squeezing her shoulder again.

"I've gotta go." He said looking from Deanna to Maggie.

Maggie wrapped an arm around Deanna as the tears began to stream down her face.

"Go ahead Rick, I'll take care of her." Maggie said as Rick started outside of the gate.

He started to jolt towards the back where all the vehicles were and turned remembering that Carl would be coming soon.

"Carl's bringing Judith over later. Can you keep them here with you until I get back?" Rick said as his legs shuffled to run, but his body waited for a response.

"Yeah, I've got them…go!" Maggie assured him.

She had been against the idea from the previous night, but Glenn had assured her that they were just going to check things out and that they wouldn't engage in any fighting. Still, there was a dreaded feeling when he left with the other six men and Daryl. The fact that Rick knew nothing about the escapade only put her more on edge.

Rick nodded and finally darted off towards the back. As he rounded the corner he could see they were loading two vehicles. One sports utility vehicle and one sedan. He saw Daryl first who was loading his crossbow and a shotgun into the grey Chevy Tahoe. Daryl looked up and was surprised but happy to see him.

Rick slowed his pace from a run to a light jog. He scanned the area for Michonne and Glenn, but didn't see them, until Glenn opened the door to the passenger side of the Tahoe. Rick's eyes darted back towards Daryl as he approached him.

"What are you doin?" Rick questioned Daryl with clear agitation on his face.

Daryl was a little taken back by Rick's demeanor.

"We're goin to take a look around. See if we can find those shit bags." Daryl freely admitted as Rick stopped in front of him.

Rick's eyes scanned the vehicle and he was thankful to see Michonne sitting in the back checking her hand gun. His eyes lingered for a while until Daryl spoke.

"Frank and Marlon came by last night…they were goin and wanted to know if we'd go." Daryl said nodding his head to the two Alexandrians in the vehicles.

"And you couldn't tell me?!" Rick snapped at Daryl, visibly pissed about being left out of the decision.

"I came by your room twice to talk to you 'bout it. You wasn't there. We have to do somethin about these fuckers. Better than just sittin round here." Daryl fired back, angrily swinging his arm gesturing towards all of Alexandria.

Rick saw the anger rising in his friend's face. He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"I just think we ought to plan this thang right. We don't know how many of 'em are out there, or what they have." Rick reasoned with Daryl.

"Well, we aint gonna find out sitting around here. Sides, we're just taking a look around. Nothing different from patrols 'cept there's more of us and we're goin out further." Daryl argued shaking his head.

"You said these people used traps, we don't know what they're planning." Rick squinted his eyes trying to control his anger.

Daryl nodded and considered Rick's words.

"We goin or not?!" shouted Frank, the tall blond in the flannel shirt and jean jacket as he rounded the front of the Tahoe with a rifle and a backpack over his shoulder.

Daryl and Rick both looked over at him as he shot an angry gaze in their direction.

"They're goin with or without us." Daryl said to Rick while looking at Frank.

"I think they'd have a better chance of comin back if we went along." Daryl admitted.

Rick shook his head before lowering it and grabbed the bridge of his nose. He could see that the Alexandrians were primed and ready to go and there was no use in arguing with them. But putting his own people in danger for such a potentially dangerous situation seemed stupid. Rick looked at the tinted window to where Michonne sat in the back seat. He couldn't see her, but knew that she was looking back at him. With a deep sigh and a deliberate shake of the head, Rick pulled the handle of the back seat passenger door open and climbed inside.

It had been ten minutes on the road since they'd left Alexandria. Daryl was leading them towards the loading plant where he was attacked. Frank and Glenn sat in the front, Marlon and Daryl sat in the middle seats, and Michonne and Rick sat in the back seats. Rick kept catching Frank glaring at him in the rear view mirror. The only sound was the groan of the engine as the Tahoe blistered down the road.

Michonne stared out the window at the weathered trees as they whisked past her window. She had rolled the window down and could smell the rain in the air as the wind blustered against her face. She saw Rick look over at her from the corner of her eye. He seem to want to say something, but hadn't quite worked out how to say it. She was surprised when he came, she half way expected him to talk Daryl out of it and knock Frank out for challenging his authority.

She rolled her eyes trying to get him out of her thoughts. She hated that she was angry at him, so angry that she couldn't have a rational discussion with him about this run. But he was treating her like an idiot and that pissed her off. He refused to admit that he had a thing for that woman. Michonne had asked herself why she even cared. Honestly, this shitty world was a better place without Pete in it. And if Rick wanted the poor helpless widow, that was his problem. So why was she so angry?

She finally turned to face him, but noticed that he and Frank were having some sort of staring contest through the rear view mirror.

"Somethin on your mind, Rick?" Frank calmly asked.

"Well, I'm just wondering why you're so hell bent on goin after these people without a plan is all?" Rick said as he continued to stare at Frank.

"As oppose to what, waitin for them to get the nerve up to attack us first? Seems a bit counter-productive to all that we've accomplished here, don't ya think?" Frank said in a matter of fact way as his bright blue eyes continue to glare at Rick.

Rick continued to lock eyes with Frank through the oblong reflecting glass. Michonne watched Rick as he parted his lips and lightly wet the bottom with his tongue. Rick finally looked down and smirked.

"I think it would have been better to form a plan before dividing our forces and leaving friends and family all but defenseless." Rick retorted gawking back at Frank.

The two gained everyone's attention as the staring contest ragged on.

"You think we're defenseless? Oh that's right, you think we're completely unequipped to handle ourselves in this big bad scary world, huh? Well, thank God all-mighty for the roamer-fightin-badass apocalypse-king Rick Grimes and his band of killer warriors. Right?" Frank sarcastically shot back at Rick. Marlon, a trim thirty something black guy, chuckled before looking over at the seriousness in Daryl's face.

Daryl and Glenn both stared at Frank. Rick looked over at Michonne whose eyes had narrowed on Frank as well.

"You think you could do better without us?" Glenn asked already annoyed by the back and forth between Frank and Rick.

Frank looked over at Glenn and smiled.

"Now, I never said that."

"Well, what the hell are you sayin?" Daryl inquired sitting up and forward in his seat.

"I'm sayin we been in that community of ours since all this shit started and we were survivin just fine without your "expertise". Hell, we brought you in, you didn't bring us in. Then you up and start a fight and kill the only doctor we have, and this one goes out and finds a bunch of whackos to start a fight with. Man, I'm tellin you, we are just so delighted havin you all be a part of our little town. Turned it upside down in less than a week." Frank spat as he shook his head.

"Your friendly neighborhood doctor was beating his wife and he killed Reg, remember asshole?" Daryl snapped back.

Michonne watched as the men continued to provoke each other when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. As she turned to look, she saw a black and silvery object fly through the air before hearing Frank shout "Oh shit."

Michonne heard a loud explosion on the driver's side of the Tahoe and saw a bright light before a ball of fire shattered the widows. Her eyes widened and as she started to gasp she saw the fire tear through the side of Franks face. Michonne looked over at Rick as the Tahoe began to flip over and watched as he lunged at her wrapping both arms around her and pushing her to the floor. The last thing she remembered was Rick shouting "Get down" before something hit the side of her head.

Michonne laid back on the bed of long blades of grass. There was a light breeze that cooly brushed against her body and fluttered her yellow sundress that had pale blue flowers traced along it. She took a long breath and smiled loving the warm sun on her skin. "Mmmmm…" she groaned staring up at calm blue sky. She closed her eyes and silently wish she could lay out in the empty field forever. She stretched her legs and arms and giggled as the river of grass gently caressed her limbs. Again she gave a deep sigh and smiled to herself, "What in God's name was I thinking staying inside all this time, it's beautiful out here." She declared before closing her eyes to bathe in the rays of the warm sun.

"It's gonna rain, we should go back inside." She heard an all too familiar voice say.

Michonne scrunched her face.

"What are you talking about, Rick? It's perfect out here." Michonne maintained before taking another deep breath and stretching her toes through the cool grass.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay, we have to go. You're going to get your dress wet." The voice insisted.

"Shut up, Rick." Michonne said as she bit the bottom of her lip and smiled.

A single drop of rain fail from the sky and hit dead center of Michonne's forehead. Her eyes fluttered as she could see several huge drops of rain coming down towards her. The clouds had turned a menacing dark gray and a loud thunder roared in the sky as the rain drops came crashing down. Michonne was angry that her blue sky had gone and the rain was becoming louder and louder. She looked over for Rick but he wasn't there. Nothing was there but small hills of wet grass that were quickly starting to flood.

Michonne cursed the rain and tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't move, her arms felt like they were pinned to the ground. Michonne groaned realizing that she was completely paralyzed, completely helpless. The water began to coldly strike against her face and Michonne struggled to breath. "Damn it!" She shouted and became enraged by her uncooperative body. She gritted her teeth together and desperately willed herself to move.

Finally she was able to turn over, and as she did she came face to face with a rotted walker whose eyes were fixed on hers. Michonne yelled as the walker grabbed her wrist, but was confused as the walker smiled and laughed. "I've got you now, bitch." The walker mouthed through clenched gray and black teeth.

Michonne's entire body jerked and her eyes flew open. It was night and as Michonne's eyes wildly darted around she could hear rain pouring down and the sounds of gun fire. It was completely dark, save for the two fires in the Tahoe and Cadillac. She had somehow been pulled from the up turned Tahoe, which had flames and gray smoke bellowing from inside.

Michonne turned her head and could see Rick's boots as he stood two feet away from her. Again a barrage of gun shots tore through the night. She lifted her head up and saw Rick ferociously firing an automatic rifle at someone or something in the dark. There to the side of him she could see Daryl intently aiming a shot gun in the same direction.

Michonne's body felt like it was full of lead as she sat up. She pressed her palms to the wet gritty asphalt and turned to her side. She tried to stand but felt a sharp pain in her thigh and fell down to one knee. _What the hell?_ Michonne thought as she looked to her leg and saw her own blood washing down her pants with the help of the rain.

Rick fired off another couple of rounds before he moved towards Michonne while his eyes stayed trained on the wolves hiding in the darkness. He knelt down and slid an arm around Michonne's waist. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pushed with her good leg as he helped her up.

"Who's out there?" Michonne asked as he continued to hold her up.

"The ones we were looking for." Rick offered as he shot towards the distance again.

"We gotta move before they regroup." Daryl said looking down at Michonne's bleeding leg and then back towards the area where the wolves were.

Daryl reached in his back pocket and yanked a long rag out. He knelt down and tightly wrapped the rag around Michonne's upper thigh to stop the bleeding.

"Abe, get Glenn up, we have to go." Rick said bending down and grabbing another riffle slinging it around his free shoulder.

Abraham was kneeling on one knee and aiming a high powered scope rifle as he meticulously scanned the area. Glenn was slumped over by the second car, bleeding from his moth and a gash on his head.

A loud thunder rolled in the clouds above them as Abraham helped Glenn to his feet and they moved closer towards Rick, Daryl and Michonne, keeping a vigilant eye out for the wolves.

Everyone froze as they heard the firing of several engines in the distance. Engines roared and tires screeched as the vehicles drove away.

Rick and Abraham looked at each other. Daryl finished tying the tourniquet and as he started to stand Marlon who had lost his arm in the wreck grabbed Daryl's leg.

"Don't leave me here, man." Marlon pleaded as blood seeped from his amputated wound. His breaths were short and labored. Looking down at him, everyone could see he didn't have long.

The rain was pouring and making furious stinging sounds as it collided with the asphalt. That sound was soon joined by the awful moan of countless walkers moving through the woods.

"We gotta move!" Daryl said shaking his leg free of Marlon and running over to grab his crossbow before backing up towards the rest of the group.

"Which way?" Abraham asked as he wrapped Glenn's arm around his shoulder to keep his steady.

"We can go that way, try to find somewhere to hide from 'em until they move on." Rick offered before bending down and grabbing Michonne's katana off the soaked ground. He handed it to Michonne who slung the strap over her back.

"Here, I need you to carry this." Rick said handing Michonne a shotgun as they both began to move towards the direction that seemed free of walkers. Daryl and Abraham began to follow pulling Glenn along with them.

"Wait, wait, wait…don't leave me like this, please." Marlon yelled. Rick scrunched his face as he helped Michonne to a tree and stormed over towards where Marlon and aimed his rifle at Marlon's head.

"Listen to me. We can make it, there is a place not far from here, we…" Marlon began to cough up blood.

"We could hold up there till the moring…it's safe." Rick moved the rifle to look at him and then over at Daryl. Daryl rocked back and forth as his eyes went from the dying man to the other side where the first walkers began to breech the streets. The fell and tumbled over each other as they began feasting on the bodies of two Alexandrians left in the street.

Rick looked over at Michonne who was completely leaning on the tree for support and barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Help me get him up." Rick asked Daryl as he bent down to try to lift the man up. Daryl, with no time to protest, ran over and helped Rick with the man who bellowed out a jarring cry as Rick lifted him.

Once Daryl securely had the man, Rick hurried over towards Michonne. He wrapped his arm around her waist once again as she wrapped her hand around his shoulder.

"Stay awake 'Chonne." Rick said as they all moved into the darkness of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3 - Into the Darkness

**Chapter 3 – Into the Dark**

They moved fast with Marlon whose bloody limb had been tied off with his own belt. He gave meager directions in the dark but appeared to be just as lost as the rest of them. Glenn had completely logged out and Abraham carried him over his shoulder. The rain continued to shower them and made it harder to navigate through the tall trees. The thickening mud only seemed to work against them as they moved deeper into the darkness.

Michonne felt the stinging pain from the wound in her leg but was determined to carry her own weight. Every time she attempted to slip from Rick's grasp his grip tighten around her waist, holding her close to him. She finally gave in as the little tussle only slowed them down.

"What the hell, where is it?!" Daryl yelled his angry gaze falling on the injured Marlon who had become lethargic.

Groans from the walkers grew louder and closer. Daryl and Rick both looked from side to side trying to find a place to at least hide the members of their group that couldn't fight. Flashes of lightening provided glimpses of their surroundings, but everything was wet and muddy and blended in to the woods.

"Abraham?" Rick whispered loudly, unable to locate him or Glenn.

"Shiiit. Abraham…Glenn?!" Rick called again.

Loud growls were the only answer to Rick's calls. They were close, too close.

Rick and Daryl moved together placing Marlon and Michonne between them. The rain relentlessly invaded Michonne's eyes. She wiped her face, pulled the shot gun off her shoulder, and unsheathed her katana. Michonne took a warriors stance and readied herself for the closing walkers.

"They're comin." Daryl announced as he raised his shotgun, aimed, and fired.

The mussel flash gave the group enough light to see at least ten walkers heading straight for them. Three of them fell to Daryl's blast and encouraged the others. The growls grew louder as they moved toward them. Rick took aim with the assault-rifle and began to spray glowing bullets at the small herd.

They took turns shooting at the walkers they could see while trying not to waste ammunition. Rick clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the horrific sight. The flashes of light showed sinister pictures of the walkers in the rain. Rick tried to focus, but couldn't tell if some of the figures were trees or walkers. The heavy storm and darkness were distorting the two.

"We gotta move!" Rick yelled, but his voice was barely audible beneath the sounds of thunder, gunshots, and hungry walkers.

Marlon struggled to keep his eyes open as he sat leaning against Daryl's leg. The entire left side of his body throbbed with pain. He looked up at Rick who was shouting something at Daryl but Marlon couldn't hear what he was saying. He started to have a coughing fit when he felt something grab on to his pants leg. He looked over to see the eyes of a walker sliding towards him in the black saturated ground.

Marlon used his good arm to scoot back, inadvertently backing into Michonne's leg. The persistent walker moved with him as he grabbed on to Marlon's pants leg. With both hands clutching on, the walker pulled himself closer to Marlon's chest. Marlon summoned all his strength and kicked at the walker to fend him off. As he went to lean back on the left arm that wasn't there, he fell back on to the ground. Marlon began to cough heavily as he felt the walker's elbows dig into his ribs climbing closer to Marlon's face.

He looked up and fluttered his eyes as cold drops of rain fell on his face.

"God no…not like this." Marlon pleaded as he used his hand to push the walker away from his face.

Suddenly, he saw Michonne's arm swing and her sword slice through the air carving a brief wedge in the downpour. Marlon felt the heavy weight of the walker's body plop onto his chest. He looked down and with a flash of lighting saw an exposed neck oozing walker blood. Before his eyes could fully focus on the gruesome sight of the neck, the walker's head came crashing down, nearly hitting him in the face. He moved his head back and cringed as the walkers mouth opened and slammed closed.

Michonne stepped over Marlon and sliced through the necks of two other walkers coming in their direction. As the two fell and their severed heads plummeted beside them, Michonne caught a glimpse of more walkers moving toward them. She knew that they would be surrounded if they didn't move.

She turned to see the silhouettes of Rick and Daryl both focused on the walkers in the opposite direction. She looked down at Marlon, who only managed to move the newly decapitated walker's body off of him. He still lie helpless on the ground.

Pain shot up and down her leg and she could feel the tourniquet slipping off her wound.

Michonne bowed her head and stood silent as the rain streamed down her dreads and sword.

Her eyes glared down the length of her blade. She moved it slightly to catch small glints of light and randomly recalled the words of her philosophy professor, "We are all of us killers at heart...indeed we long for other things, but at our core we wait for that reason to unleash the hell within."

Michonne smiled, a mixture of euphoria, fear, and excitement moved through her. Insidious thoughts formed in her mind as she raised her katana.

She turned on her heel and drove her sword through the head of an approaching female walker. She felt it crack through the skull, slice through soft brain, and then crash through the back of the skull. She could almost feel the blade cut deeper into the brain as she retracted it. 

A nasty groaning walker grabbed her arm and desperately tried to sink his teeth into her flesh. Michonne quickly spun around and yanked her arm free. With a swift and precise swing, she chopped off both arms from the walker and heard them splash to the ground. She raised her sword above her head and with incredible force sliced through the walkers head.

Michonne could see more walkers prowling towards her. Her jaw tightened as she turned to face them.

"Well, come get me then." Michonne offered smelling and tasting the putrid blood of walkers washing down her face.

Rick's rifle jammed and when he went to jerk it free he heard a snarling walker coming towards him. The walker was completely covered in mud and reached out to grab him. Rick quickly turned the rifle around and slammed the butt of it into the walker's face. He pushed the walker down and stomped its head in with the heel of his boot. He could feel its skull crack like an egg shell and sensed the slippery soft brain matter as he smashed it into the ground.

Rick turned to see Marlon on the ground, but did not see Michonne. His heart stopped as his eyes frantically searched for her.

"Where's Michonne...Michonne?!" Rick cried out.

He moved past Marlon and started to run when he felt someone abruptly grab his arm. Rick yanked his colt out of its holster and started to aim when he saw that it was Abraham. Abraham raised his hand and pointed towards Michonne who appeared to be awaiting four advancing walkers.

She felt the strong and steady beat of her heart in her chest as she plotted out her next assault. As Michonne started to lunge she heard bullets shrill past her and watched as they tore through the heads of the walkers. One by one the walkers dropped to their knees until they were all put down.

Michonne turned her head to see where the shots came from. She watched as a soaked Rick and Abraham ran over to her.

She started to say something when Rick grabbed her by both arms and pulled her closer to him. He appeared as though he were going to pull her in for a hug, but instead glared at her with frantic angry eyes.

"Are you okay…didn't you hear me? I said 'stay together'!" He yelled before spitting the cold water out of his mouth.

"I'm fine." Michonne declared as she moved his hands off her arms.

Their eyes met and she could see the worry in his face.

"Come on…I found it!" Abraham insisted looking back at Daryl who was trying to get Marlon to his feet.

"Where's Glenn?" Rick shouted turning to look at Abraham.

"He's safe, I had to leave him there. He's safe…come on!" Abraham urged them to follow him.

Rick looked back at Michonne who walked past him and followed Abraham. Rick holstered his colt, checked his rifle, and started after the two.

As the group moved through the woods Michonne could feel her leg begin to throb. Daryl and Abraham were on either sides of Marlon helping him to move. Michonne followed behind them with Rick bringing up the rear.

Michonne's leg started to cramp. She reached down to grab it and was alarmed that her bandage was gone. She lifted her hand and could see that it was covered in blood. She wiped it on her shirt and pushed on.

She hated when she started to limp, but the pain was intensifying with every stride. She was taking short breaths and stopped when she became light-headed. She looked up at Daryl who looked back at her and stopped.

"Whoa, hold up." Daryl said to Abraham.

Michonne started to take deep breaths as the night began to spin. Michonne felt her legs buckle and when she reached out everything went black. She started to fall to the ground when Rick caught her in his arms.

He had been hanging behind and watched her will herself to go on, but noticed her begin to struggle with the hills.

He laid her down and moved her hair from her face. The others gathered around and Daryl saw that the tourniquet was gone.

"Is she breathing?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah, she must've passed out." Rick said as he pulled her up so that her head rested on his shoulder. He moved his head over hers to cover her from the persisting rain.

"She's bleedin out." Daryl reasoned for her fainting.

Rick looked at Michonne's leg and could see the blood seeping from the bullet hole. He slid his hand under her legs and wrapped his fingers around her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Where the hell is it?" Rick demanded angrily looking over at Marlon.

"There." Abraham pointed in the distance to a wooded area with an opening that was hidden by long sticks and thick roots of trees. Daryl could see it was some sort of cave with a small opening. He readied his bow as he went in to inspect it.

"Come on, 'Chonne." Rick whispered as he slung her katana and his rifle over his shoulder.

He lifted her motionless body up making sure to keep a tight grip around her bullet wound. As he adjusted her in his arms her head slumped over and pressed gently against his neck. Rick pulled her closer to him as he followed Daryl and Abraham to the cave.


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions and Stuff

**Chapter 4 – Confessions and Stuff**

Michonne felt the ache in her leg. Her hand instinctively went to her injury as she forced her heavy eyelids open. In the dim lit cave she could see stones incrusted in hardened earth with thick roots dangling from the ceiling.

Michonne looked over at a small fire burning and saw Glenn lying on the other side of it. He was on his side with a bandage wrapped around his head. He was snoring and appeared to be getting the best sleep anyone has ever had. Michonne looked down and saw Rick's damp jacket covering her from her chest. Her head was being propped up by something and as she moved to sit up a piercing ache shot up her leg.

Michonne groaned in agony as she grabbed her bandaged leg. Suddenly she felt a warm hand slide across her forehead and urged her to lay her head back down. As she looked up she could see Rick looking down at her.

"Try not to move, the bullet nicked one of the muscles in your leg. You should keep it still for a while." He said. Rick was relieved that she finally opened her eyes.

"Where are we…where's Daryl and Abraham?" Michonne queried looking around the cave and finding the flimsy barrier to the opening.

"They went to get help. We couldn't move you, Glenn, or him." Rick said motioning over towards Marlon who was propped up and slumping against a wall.

"How long have I been out?" She asked looking down at the jacket.

"About three hours. You fell and we brought you here and wrapped your leg." Rick said despondently as he sighed and ran his fingers through his wavy hair.

There was a silence and Michonne could feel Rick's leg tense beneath her head.

"I need to tell you something." He said in a low voice.

"What is it?" She responded almost worried about what he was going to say.

She waited and could hear the quiet crackling of the twigs burning in the fire.

Rick took a deep breath hating the possibility of pissing her off again. But the thought of her not knowing was eating at him. Now was as good a time as ever to tell her.

"I didn't want to kill Pete so I could sleep with his wife. I wanted him dead because he reminded me of everything I hate about this…new world." He admitted while staring off at the wall.

Michonne slid her elbows beneath her and started to sit up. She pushed past Rick's urging hand, past the persistent pain in her leg, and slid against the gritty cave wall next to him. She straightened her legs in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked breathing heavily trying to ignore her leg.

Rick pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"It felt like we were in hell. Fighting every day to survive, not knowin when we'd eat again. The constant threat of losin the _only_ family I have left." Rick said and looked over at Marlon.

"We come here and these people…they're safe. They're away from it, you know."

"But that was just an illusion." Rick sighed.

Michonne turned to look at Rick who had raised his knee and rested his arm on it.

"Have you noticed how the worst monsters are the ones still livin. I mean the walkers come at us growlin and they don't have masks. We know what they are, we know what they want. The monsters that are still alive wear their mask and they smile and they blend right in." Rick said clenching his jaw.

"He tried to hide who he was, but underneath all those fake smiles he was just like the governor. He was slowly destroying his family and none of those people would stop him because they needed him, they depended on him." Rick said flinging his hand in irritation.

Michonne nodded her head in agreement. She was glad he was opening up but there were still things she needed to know.

"She reminded me of what I had before." Rick admitted closing his eyes.

"I was in that room and it was like when me and Lori would go to cook outs at one of our neighbor's house. And for a moment I just… I wanted to go back." Rick opened his eyes and looked up at the dirt ceiling with the dangling roots.

"I don't want you thinkin I killed him to be with her." Rick said softly kicking a small pebble with his boot.

Michonne sighed. He had answered all the questions she asked him. She thought she'd be satisfied once he was truthful with her. Still, something was bothering her.

She shifted and laid her head back against the cave wall. She didn't know if they'd make it back to Alexandria. Even if they did, it was always something else tomorrow so why shouldn't she ask what was really on her mind.

"Do you want to be with her?" Michonne asked wanting the truth one way or another.

Rick turned to look at Michonne curious as to why she was asking about her again.

"No, I don't want to be with her." Rick said shaking his head.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Michonne asked with a quiet but stern voice.

The question sounded more like an accusation to Rick. He took a deep breath trying not to get offended like he did yesterday.

"I didn't kiss her… she kissed me." Rick retorted.

Michonne scoffed and shook her head.

"What?" Rick asked the agitation clear on his face.

"Nothing Rick, it's just a stupid answer."Michonne shot back.

Rick sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired of playing this game with Michonne. He was tired of holding back.

"Back at the prison before the governor attacked us the first time, you were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and when we started talking I thought you were trying to tell me something." Rick tilted his head and cut his eyes over to Michonne. He waited for a confirmation but she sighed and shifted against the wall.

"I thought that you were telling me that you… _liked_ me." Rick blinked his eyes and looked at the ground. He hated using the word "like", it was kind of childish for an adult. But he was too tired to think of a more sophisticated word. He just wanted to get it out and off his mind.

"When we were talking I wanted us to keep our heads on what we needed to do. But I never stop thinking about what you said or you." He said before biting his bottom lip.

Michonne turned to look at Rick as she tried to process what she'd just heard. As the gravity of his words began to sink in Michonne replayed the many conversations they had.

"You never said anything." Michonne pointed out.

"I wanted to." Rick said raising his palm. "I didn't think you still wanted to…" He paused and looked at her.

"When we finally had some time and thangs were goin okay at the prison, you kept running off after the governor or goin on runs with Daryl. I didn't think you still…" Rick rolled his tired eyes. " _Liked_ me in that way." Rick tuned his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You seemed like you were trying to avoid me and I didn't wanna mess things up with you and Carl." Rick admitted somberly.

Michonne looked at him for a few seconds. He looked both exhausted and frustrated. He had laid his chips on the table and she realized that she had been wrong about him.

"Anyway, to answer your question… no, I don't want to be with her." Rick said putting his hand against the wall and getting up off the ground. He walked over and checked on Glenn before going to the cave opening and looking through the cracks in the barrier.

He felt rejected again. It had been hard for him to bury his feelings for Michonne, even when it burned him inside. So many times he wanted to tell her, to touch her, and then watched as she laughed with Daryl or went off on a run with him. Rick knew that nothing happened between them. If anyone in the group knew how he felt about Michonne it was Daryl. And he knew that Daryl, unlike Shane, would never cross that line.

Still, Rick couldn't stop the silent irritation he harbored at their budding friendship. And if she wasn't running off with him, she was on her own looking for the Governor. He'd dream of her when she was gone and was almost beside himself when she came back.

He thought back to moment he opened the door and saw the look on her face. There was something there in her eyes as she looked up at him while hugging Carl.

Michonne watched as he pushed off the wall to stand up. Her heart pounded as his words reverberated through her mind. She recalled every deep stare they shared and the times when she wanted to touch him, to trace the stern muscles along his arm and to tell him how she felt.

She assumed he only wanted a dependable friendship with her. She thought she was misreading the looks that he would give her and started to think nothing of the way they seemed to gravitate toward each other. She had felt it…she'd always felt it but came to the understanding that he had dedicated himself to being a father, a friend, and the leader of their group. She respected that and wanted him to succeed so she ignored those feelings until they were gone, or at least she thought they were.

Michonne took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Rick." She called to him putting her hand against the wall to try and stand.

Rick looked down at the ground almost afraid of what she was about to say when the rustling of leaves and the familiar groaning of walkers snatched Rick's attention. He quickly looked through the cracks and saw three walkers aimlessly wondering around in filthy tattered clothes.

Rick put his hand up to caution Michonne who had her hand against the wall for support. Rick quietly pulled his gun from its holster when one of the walkers appeared to catch a whiff of their scent and turned towards the cave. His moans grew louder and attracted the other two.

Rick rocked back on his feet and cocked his weapon as he looked into the veiny milked-over eyes of the approaching walker. He was big, at least a six footer and had fresh blood on his mouth and chin.

Rick shot an eye over at Michonne.

"They're comin." He whispered and watched her limp over and arm herself with her sword.

The tall walker started to pull at the branches when Rick heard the roar of an engine and the screeching of tires. A barrage of bullets from a machine gun blasted through the heads of the two walkers in the rear.

Rick quickly knelt down not knowing who fired the shots. He looked at Michonne who had the same concerned look when the taller walker plowed through the barrier. He immediately charged at Rick. Rick aimed his colt and Michonne raised her katana when a lone arrow whistled through the air and pierced through the skull of the walker.

The walker fell hard on his face near Glenn who finally opened his eyes.

Glenn yelled and shifted away from the walker.

Rick looked over at the opening in the cave to see a sweaty Daryl standing at its entrance. Daryl walked into the cave and took a look around before nodding over at a relieved Rick.

"What the hell happened?" Glenn asked as he sat up.

Rick sat up and looked up at Daryl who looked back at Rick. They both smiled and shook their heads.


	5. Chapter 5 - No Words

**Chapter 5 – No Words**

Rick rode upfront in the Dodge Ram truck with Daryl and Stan, another resident of Alexandria. He vaguely listened in as an irritated Daryl answered Stan's questions about the Wolves.

Michonne and Glenn rode in the bed of the truck that was covered by a camper shell. Her back was against the wall of Rick's passenger seat. She rubbed the leg muscles around her wound and slowly flex her feet to stretch them. The pain was a welcomed distraction from her thoughts of him.

She needed to talk to him and thought he'd ride in the back with her, but he quickly jumped in the passenger seat and closed the door, not even allowing Stan to get in on his side. The only time he looked at her was when Glenn helped her into the bed of the truck and there was a hint of anger behind his eyes. She wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd finally opened up to her in the cave but now he seemed cold towards her.

She stared out the window of the camper catching the rays of sun peering through the tall trees as she'd done before. She didn't like the feeling of not knowing when the Wolves would strike again. _They could be anywhere by now_ , she thought to herself and sighed.

She looked over at Glenn who had a sad look on his face as he stared down at his outstretched legs.

"You okay?" Michonne asked continuing to rub her sore muscles.

Glenn rocked a little from the tires going over a few pot holes.

"This was stupid, we should have never came out here." He said shaking his head.

"We couldn't let them come out here by themselves." She reasoned with a small smile.

"Michonne, we could have been killed…and look at all the men we lost. This was stupid, Maggie told me it was stupid and I went anyway." Glenn said rubbing the huge lump on his head.

"Maggie's going to be glad that you made it back. I'm sure that's all she is worried about. I'm surprised she didn't come with Daryl." Michonne wondered aloud.

Glenn sighed again.

"I made her promise not to leave Alexandria no matter what. Didn't want anything happening to her…or the baby." Glenn sullenly stared out the window disappointed in himself for almost getting killed when he had so much to lose.

Michonne was surprised and smiled as she gave Glenn a warm squeeze on the shoulder.

"Congratulations and you're right, this was stupid. There's too much on the line for you to take unnecessary chances now." Michonne lightly scolded Glenn.

Glenn looked over at her and she tilted her head and smiled. He nodded and smiled himself. He felt a strange relief finally being able to tell someone. He was glad it was Michonne. She never wasted words sugar-coating a situation and he could see by the expression on her face that she was sincerely happy for the two of them.

Michonne gave a warm smile before she went back to staring out the window thinking about the new precious addition to their group. She couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness as the image of Andre flashed through her mind. She wondered how he would look four years older but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't picture it.

As they went through the opened gates of Alexandria, Michonne came to the decision that she'd wait to talk to Rick. He needed rest and she was in no mood to discuss her feelings with him. The silent battle inside her had started again and she needed to be alone.

After the detailed report Rick gave Deanna, he headed to his house. Rosita and the others tended to Michonne's wound, wrapped it in fresh bandages, and had taken her, Carl, and Judith home.

Every muscle in Rick's body ached as he opened his front door. He was happy to see Carl standing near the entrance holding Judith. Rick hugged his son and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you're back, Dad." Carl said, with concern in his eyes.

Rick nodded and looked over to see Carol and Daryl sitting at the table.

"You should get some rest, you look wrecked." Daryl grunted looking exhausted himself.

"Yeah, you too. We'll talk later." Rick said heading for the stairs.

He looked around the room and down the hall way.

"They gave her somethin for the pain. Rosita said to let her sleep. She's up in her room." Daryl explained looking at Rick.

"She okay?" Rick asked in a raspy voice.

"They said she'll be fine, she just needs her rest." Carol assured Rick.

Rick nodded thankfully.

"Can you stay a while…to help with Judith? I just need a couple of hours." Rick asked Carol.

"We were planning to stay the night. I'm going to show Carl how to make spaghetti." Carol said looking over at Carl. Carl gave a sarcastic smile back, he did not like being in the kitchen, but knew there was no sense in arguing.

"Thank you." Rick said and headed upstairs.

He paused and listened as he got closer to Michonne's room. He heard a light rustling of the sheets that told him she was okay. He continued on to his room and turned the shower on before shedding his muddy boots and dirty clothes.

After the shower he threw on a pair of white boxers and collapsed on the bed. He was spent and used the little strength he had to drape the comforter across his body.

Rick looked at the afternoon sun shining through his window before closing his heavy eyelids.

He dreamed of flashing lights and rain. On an open road he stood alone and heard howling in the distance. Rick felt someone grab his neck. When he turned he saw a rotting walker open his mouth with razor sharp teeth that snapped at him.

His eyes fluttered open and he was alone in his bed. There was no walker, no rain, and no road. Rick closed his eyes and took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. He was growing tired of the dreams and tired of the knot in his stomach he would get from them.

A few minutes passed and as he stared at the ceiling he heard his doorknob click and turn. The room was dark save for the pale moon light that shined through his bedroom window. He quickly sat up as the door opened and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw it was her.

She said nothing as she closed the door behind her and stood beside it.

Rick closed his eyes hard and opened them again. Michonne wore a white oversized men's dress shirt with white socks. Her perfectly toned dark legs gleamed in the moon-lit room as she walked towards his bed.

Rick realized he was staring and turned his head.

He slid his back against the headboard and ran his fingers through his dark wavy hair. He waited for her to speak but she was silent.

Rick shot an eye over at her. He was still tired and thought he had said everything that needed to be said back at the cave.

"Michonne, I…" Rick started to say. Michonne put a finger up to her mouth and slightly shook her head.

Rick was confused by the gesture and was surprised when she sat unusually close to him on the bed. Rick's eyes wondered down Michonne's neck to her cleavage that was slightly visible beneath two unfastened buttons.

He cleared his throat and again looked away. The long silence drew his eyes back to hers.

They stared at one another, as they'd often done many times before. No words, just the quiet yet intrinsic fire that brewed behind their gaze. Rick felt a heat rush from his chest to his face. All of the desires he felt for this woman seemed to reflect in her eyes with an intensity that matched his own.

Rick looked down at Michonne's tender mouth and felt a familiar longing to kiss her. Michonne gave a settle smile and as her lips parted Rick leaned in and pressed his mouth ever so gently to hers. He groaned feeling Michonne return his kiss. He closed his eyes and was amazed at how soft and giving her lips felt against his own.

Rick slowly pushed his tongue deep into Michonne's mouth and felt a lustful sensation surge through his body when Michonne slid her fingers up his neck and grazed his skin with her nails. His kiss deepened in response to her sensual touch.

His mind ran wild with thoughts of her and as it did he felt his swollen crotch begin to throb for her. Rick slid his hands up her waist and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to feel her body against his.

Michonne's fingers prowled up his neck and grouped his hair. She pulled his head back and slowly bit down on his lower lip. When he looked at her he saw the most seductive look in her eyes.

It was all too much for the sheriff turned apocalypse king. He couldn't wait any longer.

Rick pulled Michonne towards the center of the bed. He kissed her neck as his hands found their way between her hot silky thighs. He began to slowly prod her through her white cotton panties and relished the feel of her lips. Michonne bit down as a look of anguish washed over her face. She rolled her hips into his fingers and moaned as they unsympathetically teased her stimulated clit.

Rick couldn't help but smile at the sounds he drew from his warrior queen. The look on her face made him want to burry himself inside her.

He watched her body tense and she took short breaths. Michonne brought her hand to her mouth and bit down on the back of it. Rick began to really enjoy the torment she was experiencing when suddenly he felt her hand slide up his thigh.

He held his breath when her fingers slid along his shaft that was hard pressed against the thin layer of his boxers. Rick quickly grabbed Michonne's wrist as her fingers neared his head. He was close…too close.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Michonne who smiled back at him. He began to wonder if it had been too long for him when he felt Michonne's hand wrap around his arm to pull him to her. Rick leaned over and kissed Michonne. Her soft slender fingers slowly glided up his back casting any doubts aside. He continued to kiss her as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Michonne, look at me." He urged. She opened her almond-shaped brown eyes and mouthed something he didn't quite hear as she looked up at him.

"What?" He asked and she raised her hand to caress his face and nudged him toward her with her leg.

Rick slid her panties aside and drove his aching cock inside of her. He felt his head spin and his arm get weak as he tried to contain himself. He watched as she pushed her head back into the pillow and arched her back. Michonne let out a pleasured moans through clenched teeth. Rick almost lost it hearing her sweet sounds. He buried his face in her tense shoulder as her heat enveloped him.

Rick pulled back and thrusted into her again. This time her hips moved to meet his thrust, her body rolled into his drawing him in deeper. Their heads pressed together as Rick's pace quickened. He drove harder, grounding himself into her. He heard Michonne cry out and felt her nails tear into his flesh. Rick groaned at the sharp pain in his back and could feel Michonne's thighs tighten around his legs. Her body shutter beneath him and he felt the slightest contraction around his shaft as she shrieked loudly. Rick entire body throbbed as he thrusted into her again. He grabbed the top of the headboard and gritted his teeth. He let out a vulgar groan as he erupted. Michonne wrapped her arms around him as he exploded deep in her.

He body quivered as he finished the release. He collapsed on her and their chests heaved into one another as they gasped for air. Michonne gently nudged her head against his and turned to kiss him. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him as they shared another lasting kiss.


	6. Chapter 6 - Those for Whom the Bell Toll

**Chapter 6 -Those for Whom the Bell Tolls**

Rick never heard the door open. He didn't hear the man come into the room and stand over him while he lie sleeping in his bed. But the all too familiar sound of the gun being cocked woke him from his intimate dream of Michonne.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the barrow of his own colt being aimed straight at him. He couldn't see the man's face as the room was much darker than it had been in his dream. But every detail of his gun was visible along with its deadly intent. Rick's mind began to race with possible actions to overtake the man when he realized there was someone else in the room. A tall dark figure walked to the side of the wall and flicked the switch, flooding the room with light.

As Rick's eyes adapted to the light, he began to make out the figure holding his gun. A tall burly man with long black hair and a ragged jean jacket stood over him. It wasn't until Rick saw the W etched into the man's forehead that he understood what was happening. Rick's heart stopped as he realized if they got to him, they must have gotten everyone else.

The other man started to laugh causing Rick to look over at him. He too was tall but with more of a muscular build. He had long dirty blond hair and a light beard and mustache. He wore a crew cut black shirt with black pants and combat boots.

His laughter spread to the other man who bowed his head and quietly laughed.

"Oh man, Rick. You're a strange one." The blond guy remarked as he did a slight shake of his head towards the other one.

The raven haired man lowered Rick's colt to his side and leaned back against the wall. Rick cautiously sat up and felt his heart pound in his chest.

The blond man, who Rick guessed was in charge, sat at the end of Rick's bed and shook his head.

"I mean I'll admit business comes first… always, but what the hell? You were kissin that poor widow two days ago and you have that other hot piece sleepin not twenty feet from this bed. And here you are, alone in your room…pitching a tent." The blond scoffed in disbelief. Again he shook his head and looked over at the other man.

His words didn't register with Rick until the man pointedly looked down at Rick's crotch that bulged beneath the sheets.

Rick, finally getting the joke, was unamused.

"Where are they?" Rick angrily asked.

The man tilted his head and considered Rick's question.

"They're around. They're safe…for now." The man said with a slight nod of the head.

"Where?" Rick demanded.

The man gave a little laugh and roughly hit the side of Rick's leg with a fist and jumped off the bed.

"Come on, get dressed. I'll show ya." He said standing up and stretching.

Rick got out of bed and watched as the man stretched in front of the mirror on Rick's dresser. He stared at himself making grunting sounds as he flexed his muscles and seemed to be pumping himself up.

He looked to be young, younger than Rick. And as he entertained himself in the mirror Rick noticed that there was no W on his forehead.

Rick looked at the other man who was checking the barrow of the colt before looking over at Rick.

He grabbed a dark pair of pants and white shirt out of his drawer and started to get dressed.

"Hey, you sure you don't want to rub that out before you get dressed. It looks painful." The blond mocked as he turned towards Rick and squinted his eyes.

Rick's eyes shot over at the man as he roughly jammed his foot into his boot. He started to say something but thought of Carl and Judith.

Rick got off the bed and walked right over to the blond man. He stopped a foot away from him and could not restrain the malicious expression on his face.

Again the man tilted his head amused by Rick's confrontation. He let out a quiet laugh as they stared at each other.

"Well?" Rick asked looking into the man's greenish-brown eyes.

The man smiled and nodded his head toward the door. Rick turned and started out the door. He looked back and saw that the two were following him.

As he walked down the hallway he could see that the lamp on Michonne's side dresser had been knocked over and the sheets were half pulled from the bed. Rick told himself that she and his children were still alive and he needed to get to them.

He hurried down the stairs to an empty house. When he looked back at the two men they nodded toward the front door. Rick quickly moved across the room and opened the door.

There in the streets were several people sitting in a circle with about twenty or so armed Wolves surrounding them. Some of the Wolves had torches and there were two lit fires on either side of the gathering.

Rick frantically searched for Carl and Judith. His eyes zeroed in on them sitting close to Michonne. Michonne's eyes widened when she saw Rick and she nudged Carl and nodded towards Rick.

"Dad…" Carl called as Rick ran over to them.

Carl, who was holding Judith, got up to run to his father and was shoved down by one of the wolves. Michonne was able to safely cushion the two from the abrupt fall but the commotion made Judith cry.

Rick was infuriated and started toward the woman that shoved Carl.

"Don't you touch him!" Rick growled shoving the woman.

Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn started to get up when the other wolves aimed their guns at Rick and at each of them. Rick stopped in his tracks, realizing the odds were against his unarmed group. He put his hand up signaling the others to stop.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" The blond man said coming from behind Rick.

"Rick, you need to understand you're not in control here. Shit like that can get your whole group killed." The man said stepping around Rick and glaring at him. Rick could see the fire in the man's eyes as he threatened him.

"Now be a good boy and SIT!" The man practically growled at him as he leaned in.

The two locked eyes and Rick felt a twitch in his trigger hand.

"Rick…" Michonne quietly called beckoning him to comply with the man's orders.

The man continued to stare Rick down and a sinister smile creeped on Rick's face as he moved pass the man and sat next to Carl on the cold asphalt. Rick was relieved to see his children and the rest of his group were alive and they appeared to be unharmed.

The man watched Rick sit down and smiled.

"Good boy." He taunted as he stepped pass Sasha and Rosita to enter the circle.

The man ran his fingers through his hair and then clapped his hand.

"Whew…okay." He said taking a look around and getting his captive's attention.

"Hello everyone, my name is Khanovvi, you can call me Novi. I know you're wonderin why we have you out in the middle of the night. But, there are a couple of things we need to settle up on. I mean, up until now we have been pretty good neighbors. We've watched over you, protected you and your little community. Hell we only allowed those in that you yourselves decided were worth keepin and took care of those you cast out. All this without you ever needin to know we even existed. You have survived here in your peaceful little town because of us." There was a brief silence while Novi's eyes looked over the frightened group.

"Then you had to go and kill off six of my family…my brothers. My sisters!" Novi yelled while shifting a benevolent eye at each of his captives.

He shook his head and took a deep angry breath.

"Well, rules are rules people of Alexandria. You take from us and we have no choice but to take from you. Make no mistake, this isn't personal. If it were you all would be experiencing the worst pain of your deluded ass lives right now." He balled his fist and glared at Deanna.

After a few seconds he smiled. "Hey, shit happens…right?" He said as he began to walk around in the circle again.

"The fact of the matter is you owe us. We need six worthy brothers and/or sisters to replace the ones we lost." He declared as he walked out of the circle and towards the steps of Rick's house.

"So…you guys are gonna fight it out amongst yourselves to determine which of you are worthy." He said sitting down at the top step of Rick's house.

"Rules… First, one fight – two people. Second, you can choose your opponent. If you are chosen you must fight! Third, to make things fun it will be one Alexandrian against one visitor." Novi looked over at Rick.

"That would be your group."

"Last, each fight is to the death." Novi affirmed as nervous cries rose from the circle.

"Oh, and no kids." He said to the relief of Rick.

Everyone in the group looked around at each other. Some of the Alexandrians huddled next to each other. Glenn, Carol, Rosita, and Daryl looked over at Rick.

"You can't do this." Deanna said looking at Novi. He looked over at Deanna as he started to role a cigarette.

"Oh…Boss lady! I'm sure there are a lot of thangs you thought couldn't happen tonight, but as you can see, they did…and they will." Novi affirmed as some of the wolves joined him on the porch.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it fair. It will be sister against sister and brother against brother." He said as one of the wolves bent down to give him a light.

"You don't understand, these people are not fighters." Deanna tried to reason.

"Six…we need six. If you cannot or do not fight then you die. It's pretty simple" He said and spit dry flakes of tobacco off his lip.

"Tell you what, Boss lady…" he said taking a drag of the cigarette. "You choose first, show 'em how it's done. You can pick anyone to take on, but you're first." Novi declared smirking at Deanna.

Deanna scoffed in disbelief and shook her head. "No, I won't do it." She said fighting back the tears.

"Yankee, get 'er up." Novi instructed a younger thin wolf. Yankee, all too happy to comply, pulled Deanna to her feet by her arm and aimed a gun at her head.

"Wait, you don't have to…"Rick started to say when the tall burly man yanked Rick's head back by a fist full of Rick's hair.

"Shut up!" The man leaned down and growled in Rick's ear. Rick felt the cold steel of his colt's barrel poke him in the temple. Rick's jaw clenched in anger after the man let him go.

Every fiber in Rick's being wanted to get up and stop this, but as his chest began to tense he felt Michonne's hand squeeze his arm. He looked over at her and watched her eyes dart towards Carl and Judith. Rick angrily turned his head and fought the urge to get up.

"No." Deanna said looking directly at Novi. He rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"Segeon." He called looking at the long ravened haired man who stood behind Rick.

He walked over to the circle and pointed the gun at Enid's head. Which caused everyone to gasp.

Carl started to get up when Rick grabbed his arm. Carl glared at Rick and Rick, with a concerned but stern face, shook his head.

"Now look, we're in for a long night, people. I'm not going to keep wastin time repeatin myself. I will slaughter all of these pups to get my point across. You will fight, now choose!" Novi said glaring at Deanna.

Deanna nervously looked down at Enid who is trying to be brave as she looks down at the ground.

Again tears flooded Deanna's eyes.

"Look at me." She said to Enid.

Enid hesitated and finally looked up at Deanna.

"You're going to be okay. You're going to survive this…okay?" Deanna warmly smiled at Enid and turned away as the tears streamed down her face.

Deanna took a step inside the circle and looked around at all of their faces.

Segeon lowered his gun and pat Enid on the head. Enid never noticed the pat on her head as she replayed Deanna's words in her mind. They were the very same words Deanna told her when she arrived, torn and alone, at Alexandria.

Deanna stopped at the center of the circle. She closed her eyes for a moment and then glared over at Novi. Novi smiled back at her.

"So, you've chosen. Who will it be then?" He said holding her stare.

"Sasha." Again everyone gasped as Deanna's eyes fell upon Sasha.

Sasha was visibly shocked. Of all the people she could have chosen…why her? Anger and disbelief flooded Sasha's emotions as Yankee stormed over to her and pulled her up. She looked over at a surprised Rick and then at Deanna.

"What…no. I'm not fighting you." Sasha said squinting her eyes.

Segeon huffed as he again aimed the gun at Enid's head, this time cocking the hammer. Sasha eyes darted over to Enid. Deanna walked straight over to Sasha and stopped at her side.

"You look at that girl. Get a good look. I don't know what you've had to endure but the only time I've ever seen anyone look as lost as you is when she came here. You save her Sasha. There's no other choice!" Deanna declared before pushing Sasha roughly on the shoulders.

Sasha almost lost her balance when Deanna pushed her. Deanna glared at her with angry eyes.

"Whoa ho ho…looks like we're ready to get started." Novi announced rubbing his hands together.

"Move 'em back!" Novi yelled at the wolves.

The wolves began to move everyone in the circle back to widen the fighting rink. Rick and Daryl looked at each other as he helped Carl and Judith up.

Michonne winced at the pain in her leg. The stitches were tight and the drugs were wearing off. When Carl noticed her slow to get up he stepped around Rick and grabbed on to Michonne's arm to assist her.

Two of the female wolves threw two hunting knives in the middle of the circle. Both Deanna and Sasha stared down at them and then back at each other.

"Wait… you can't let them watch this." Rick said referring to the kids.

"Why not, Rick? It'll be good for 'em." Novi said not bothering to look over at Rick

"Because it's sadistic." Michonne insisted.

Novi's eyes locked on Michonne. He stared at her while and appeared to consider her words.

"Suri, take 'em in the house. Keep 'em together downstairs." Novi ordered.

The woman Suri nodded her head and began to round up the children.

Carl looked at his father and Rick leaned over to give him a hug and kissed Judith on the top of her head.

"It's alright Carl, go inside." Rick said, hating to be separated from him and his daughter again, but couldn't let them witness what was about to happen.

Carl looked at Michonne who gave him a faint smile and nodded toward the house. Carl turned with Judith and followed the other teens toward the house. He looked at Daryl who gave him a nod and Carol gave him a sad smile.

The teenagers and younger kids started to pile in past Novi, into the house. He smiled as they marched past him.

Rick and the rest of his group moved closer together before they were ordered to sit again.

"Rick, come on over here, sit with me." Novi commanded.

Everyone looked over at Rick who glared at Novi.

"Common, I don't got all night." Novi said rolling his eyes.

Rick was tired of this cocky bastard but didn't have a choice. He looked over at Daryl and then Michonne. He stood up and walked over to the steps. He glared at each of the wolves as he walked over and took note of their weapons. _Too many._ Rick thought to himself as he stopped right in front of Novi.

"Have a seat." Novi nodded to part of the step next to him.

Rick took a deep breath and looked up at the sky as he sat down.

"Alright, let's get started you two." Novi demanded.

Deanna slowly bent down while looking at Sasha to pick up the knives. She offered one of the daggers to Sasha. Sasha huffed and rolled her eyes. She slapped the dagger down out of Deanna's hand.

"Sasha, you have to." Deanna said picking the knife up and placing it Sasha's hand.

"No!" Sasha adamantly refused.

Deanna sighed and with a quick swing of the hand cut Sasha's arm. Sasha grabbed her arm in disbelief and took a step back. Deanna held the knife out in front of her in a defensive position. She lunged at Sasha again but this time Sasha quickly side stepped and she brought both hands up. Again tears began to flood Deanna's eyes.

"Save her!" Deanna pleadingly whispered.

Sasha's face cringed as she saw the desperation on Deanna's face. She could feel the blood streaming down her arm but couldn't feel the pain. She continued to stare at Deanna coldly as Deanna rocked from side to side. The dark circles under Deanna's red eyes made her look tired and fragile. And though she held a defensive stance, Sasha could see the knife trembling in her hand.

Sasha slowly bent over and picked up the remaining knife. She looked at Deanna and spun the knife in her hand to reposition it.

"Uh oh, looks like Sasha's got some moves." Novi said side eyeing Rick. Rick was disgusted that anyone would get enjoyment out of this. He shook his head as anger flooded his face.

"You think Michonne can take her?" Novi said nodding toward Sasha and looking over at Michonne.

"I think she can." Novi grinned and focused on the fight.

Sasha and Deanna circled each other for a while. Neither of them seemed willing to make another move. One of the wolves yelled fight and shot a pistol in the air. Sasha could see the look in Deanna's face change. Sasha watched as Deanna lunged at her and started to shake her head but before she could stop herself her knife impaled Deanna through the chest. Deanna let go of her knife and wrapped her arms around Sasha as she fell on to her. Sasha grabbed on to her waist and helped her to the ground.

Deanna stared up at the stars as she took quick shallow breaths. Her neck strained as she looked down at the knife handle sticking out of her chest. Sasha kneeled beside her and Deanna grabbed her hand. She looked over at Sasha whose eyes pooled with tears.

"Why did you pick me…why me?" Sasha voice broke as she looked away from Deanna.

"Cause you have to take care of her…that's your job now." Deanna said smiling up at Sasha.

Sasha turned and looked down as Deanna nodded her head and squeezed Sasha's hand. Sasha squeezed Deanna's hand back and nodded her head. She watched as Deanna took her last breath.

Cries rang out from the Alexandrians that witnessed the demise of their leader. Members of the group held on to one another as some sobbed and some cursed the wolves for their cruelty.

"Well, that was short and boring." Novi said in disappointment.

He looked over at Rick who angrily looked down with tears in his eyes.

"You gotta be shittin me. You need to toughin up, Rick." He said as Rick shot an eye over at him.

Rick clenched his jaw, tilted his head, and malevolently glared back at Novi. Novi gave a little laugh and a mocking sympathetic look.

"Short tooth…Danz, get her up and in the cage." Novi told two members of the wolves.

"Hey…you gotta put her down first." Daryl said watching the men carry Deanna's body off.

"We don't waste bodies, Daryl. You either become a wolf or a walker. Well, until we get our six. After that those of you who survive can go back to your cookies and spaghetti" He said winking at Carol.

"You're just gonna let her turn? You crazy piece of shit." Rick said getting up.

"Sticks and stones, Rick. Turning is a natural part of life now, nothin sick about it." Novi retorted as he stood up and flicked the butt of his cigarette.

"Okay, who's next?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Them Muthaphuckin Wolves

**Chapter 5 - Them Muthaphuckin Wolves**

(Thanks for the help on the title Scully Fox!)

Everyone was quiet as two of the wolves carried Deanna's lifeless body away. Michonne watched Deanna's head swing back and forth and her hair sweeping against the pavement. She was carelessly thrown into the back of a barred cage and locked in.

Michonne remembered the first conversation she had with Deanna and how encouraged she felt afterward. She recalled the pain on Deanna's face when she held Reg in her arms for the last time. This was the first group that Michonne had interacted with that had a woman as its leader. If for nothing else, Michonne respected her for that even admired her. _She didn't deserve to die like that,_ Michonne thought to herself hardly noticing her own eyes filling with tears of sadness and anger.

Rick sat on the porch and watched Novi as he spoke with his second in command. The two were a couple of feet away and were mumbling about something. They laughed causing a flash of heat to crawl up Rick's spine.

As if he could feel the animosity, Novi eyes were drawn to Rick. He shook his head and patted Segeon on the shoulder. He started towards Rick and threw up his hands.

"What?" Novi asked with annoyance.

Rick continued to glare at him as Novi stopped in front of him.

"You know, this shit could have went down a completely different way." Novi said slightly tilting his head.

"We didn't have to give you or any of these people a chance."

Rick clinched his jaw and shook his head. Novi sighed and plopped down on the step beside him.

"Who should be next…hmmm?" Novi asked cutting an evil eye over at Rick.

"What about that blond chick…the doctor's widow? You think she's got any spunk?" Novi asked playfully nudging Rick with an elbow before settling back on the stairs.

"You, what's your name?" Novi yelled tilting his head and glaring at Jessie.

Jessie curled back and lowered her head.

Novi narrowed his eyes and sat forward placing his elbows on his knees.

Finally Jessie raised her head and looked around at all the eyes on her before turning to face Novi.

"Jessie." She replied as her nervous eyes fell on Rick.

"You're up, Jessie. Choose carefully. You guys are down by one." Novi teased.

Jessie slowly stood up and looked around at all the faces in the crowd. Her eyes stopped on Michonne. She bit down on her lip as everyone continued to stare at her. Michonne looked up at Jessie whose eyes quickly darted away.

"Her…Maggie." Jessie said pointing at Maggie.  
"What…no!" Glenn protested as he started to stand.

Daryl and Michonne rose to their feet as well.

One of the wolves shoved Michonne so hard that she fell against Daryl who held her up and moved her to the other side of him.

Rick stood up and watched as his family once again had guns pointed at them.

He turned to look at Novi and the gun in Novi's hand.

"What…you ready to die, Rick?" Novi asked.

Rick continued to glare at him as the commotion between the others got louder.

"You're full of shit." Rick boldly accused.

Novi stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"Is that right?" He asked nodding his head.

Rick's mouth twitched noticing that he'd finally struck a nerve on this man.

"You know damn well those people have no chance against us." Rick said gesturing towards the Alexandrians.

Rick took a step towards the man.

"You've been watching us for a long time, right? You know what we're capable of so why the show?" Rick asked.

Novi slowly shrugged.

"They needed to be punished. They had to answer for my dead brothers." He answered as a smile crept on his face.

Rick scoffed. "Bull shit. That wasn't them and you know it."

Rick shook his head and shifted his stance.

"If you wanted us to join your group you shoulda just asked." Rick discerned narrowing an eye at the wolf leader.

Novi wanted Rick and his people to join his group. Rick thought to himself. The only thing this pack of idiots had going for them was sneaking up on people. Even back on the streets they outnumbered Rick, Daryl, and Abraham and still failed to kill them. They were crafty but weak.

"You gotta earn your way in, I was pretty clear about that." Novi said squinting his hazel eyes.

"So, you pair lions against puppies, that's your idea of us earning our way in?" Rick asked tilting his head.

Novi paused and thought about Rick's words before he jerked his head back in disbelief.

"You want your people up against mine?" Novi asked with raised eyebrows.

Rick looked down and shook his head.

"No, why waste the time or the people. Nah, I was thinkin you and me… one fight, winner takes all." Rick proposed and watched as Novi burst into laughter.

Rick's eyes darted from Novi to Michonne and Daryl, who still had several guns pointed at their heads.

Michonne clenched her teeth as she stared down the barrows being aimed at her. Novi's laughter caught her attention and as she turned to look her eyes locked on to Rick's.

He was side eyeing her as if to tell her to be ready. Michonne made a slight nod of the head.

Rick waited for him to regain his composure and said nothing when Novi looked at him again.

Novi shook his head when he saw the seriousness on Rick's face.

"That's a fight to the death, Rick." Novi answered.

Rick continued to stare at him.

"Yeah." Rick replied unmoved by the warning. His only concern was getting Novi to agree to the terms.

Novi shook his head, raised his gun, and fired it in the air.

"I've been challenged…" He announced getting the attention of everyone.

"For leder og ulveflokk!" He yelled in a distinct accent.

Rick had been sizing Novi up since the kids were taken inside the house. He was tall, just a little taller than Rick, but as he moved around he leaned on things a lot which told Rick something was off with his balance. Rick could see that Novi had upper body strength, or at least Novi thought he did. He was far too thin in the waist which left his ribs vulnerable. His long pointy nose had been broken before, Rick knew it wouldn't take much to break it again.

The problem was his long arms. But that would only really be a problem if they used weapons. Novi was younger than Rick but Rick had experience and training on his side.

Burning embers from the fires blew in the wind. Michonne and the others watched as the two stepped into the circle. Novi stepped in first, he smirked as he bounced up and down stretching his head from one shoulder to the other.

Fury crawled through Michonne's skin as the idea of Novi hurting Rick swarmed her thoughts. She felt powerless to help Rick as the cocky man pulled his shirt over his head and began to flex his muscles.

Michonne's heart stopped as the scars etched along his chest and arms told the story. He was a fighter and no stranger to combat. _Military_ … She almost said aloud when she saw the flash of dog tags dangling from the chain around his neck.

And just like that, the anger and hatred she felt turned to fear…fear for Rick.

Rick looked at Daryl who moved behind Michonne.

"Be ready." Daryl whispered before sliding a closed blade into Michonne's hand.

Michonne hid her stunned reaction as he secretly slid the knife in her hand.

Rick turned around and pulled his white shirt off, revealing his own scars and muscles.

Novi sighed as he looked at Rick.

"You sure you want to do this? It'll be a real shame to lose someone like you." Novi said narrowing his eyes on Rick.

Rick stretched his neck.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright." Novi shrugged.

One of the female wolves entered the circle and handed Rick a long serrated hunting knife. Rick watched as Novi pulled a bigger one from the holster on his leg.

Rick looked down at the knife in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"You really need these?" Rick asked gesturing towards the knives.

Novi let out a loud laugh and shook his head tossing his knife aside.

"Just thought you'd want it quick. Makes no difference to me." Novi nodded seemingly pleased with Rick's bravado.

Rick dropped his knife and Novi put up his fists and took a boxer's stance. Rick did the same. The wolves began to howl with excitement for the big fight.

The two simultaneously approached each other and met in the center. Rick's heart began to pound as he tried to stay focused on what he needed to do.

He watched him draw his fist back and Rick leaned back as Novi swung and missed. Rick went to land a blow on his ribs when Novi's elbow came crashing down on Rick's jaw.

Rick saw a flash of bright light as a piercing ring sounded in his ear. He fell to one knee and pressed his fist to the cold pavement.

"Krav maga." Novi disclosed as he stood smirking over Rick.

Rick shook his head and looked at the ground as tiny explosions of colors flashed before his eyes. He squinted them and stretched his jaw surprised at the power behind that single blow.

Novi stepped back and smiled at the others. Again the wolves cheered and howled.

Rick slowly rose to his feet. The anger boiled inside him as he nodded his head at Novi. He was done with the strategy, all he wanted now was to put this cocky asshole down.

Again, Novi took a swing. This time Rick lunged closer to him and blocked Novi's arm with his own. Rick threw two powerful blows to Novi's ribs, rushing him backwards and keeping him off balance.

Novi slammed a fist into Rick's back and tried to wrap his arm around his neck when Rick quickly turned and landed a crushing blow to Novi's ribs causing him to double over.

Both men separated and took long labored breaths.

"Krav maga, yeah I trained for three months in the sheriff's department back home. It's a pretty useful technique." Rick said gesturing at Novi's ribs while catching his breath.

Cheers rose from the Alexandrians as Rick continued to stare at a stunned Novi. When he looked around at their faces Rick noticed that their previous expressions of despair had turned to glimpses of hope and defiance.

Rick went right back after him. Novi raised his fists again but Rick could see he was protecting his ribs. The two traded blows but mostly blocked the other's attempt until they were wrapped up like boxers leaning on each other for a mutual granted break.

Rick knew what he had to do. He just needed to time it right. Novi pushed Rick off of him. Rick moved in close but not too close. He waited for Novi to swing and when he did Rick put his arm up to block. As expected, Novi tried to swing his elbow back and as he did Rick caught his elbow with his hand and landed a quick but punishing blow to his nose. He felt the bone crunch under his fist as Novi's eyes close and he tumbled back. Rick threw two more hey makers before Novi fell to the ground.

Thunderous roars erupted from the crowd as Rick fell down to one knee and began pounding Novi's face with one fist. Blood flung everywhere. It flew in the air, into Rick's face, and in his mouth.

Rick, undeterred by the mess he was making, continued to hammer Novi's face into the pavement when Novi, reached over and grabbed the knife he'd previously thrown to the side. He drew back and with his last ounce of strength he drove it deep into Rick's side.

Rick yelled feeling the knife plunge into his body. Novi retracted the knife and tried to stab Rick in the chest with it but Rick grabbed Novi's wrists and the two began to struggle.

There was a sharp pain in Michonne's chest as she watched Rick on top of the man with his back to her. She could see the two were struggling and saw the blood sliding down Rick's waist and jeans.

Michonne held her breath when he fell on top of Novi. A wave of nausea moved through her as a dreaded feeling washed over her. She couldn't feel her feet hit the ground as she started to walk towards the center of the circle. She kept watching for any movement from Rick as he laid slump over Novi.

The crowd's noise halted to a deathly silence as everyone stared in shock at the two. Michonne stopped just short of them when Rick rolled off of him.

Her eyes immediately moved to Rick who lied on his back, his eyes half opened as he fought for air. She saw the blood on his chest but as she searched it she couldn't see a wound. She looked down at his hand still gripping the knife when she heard a gurgling sound from Novi.

Khanovvi tried to sit up and the blood poured from the stab wound that had penetrated his heart. His pretty hazel eyes bulged when he reached out for something. He began to desperately grabbed at his chest until he fell back and blood erupted out of his mouth.

Michonne hadn't even noticed that she had been holding her breath. She kneeled over Rick and had to open her mouth to release the air. She quickly placed a hand over his wound to put pressure on it.

Rick's eyes lazily wondered over to hers. He tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Are those tears for me?" Rick asked as he took short breaths.

Michonne wiped her face as Daryl ran over.

"We still have them to deal with. That woman is still inside with the kids." Michonne whispered looking around at the wolves.

Daryl kneeled down next to them and saw the blood around Michonne's fingers. He ripped a rag from his pocked and handed it to Michonne.

"Always gotta be the tough guy." Daryl joked with Rick as he pulled Rick's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Daryl said as the three of them moved passed Segion who went to check on the lifeless Novi.

"Get me to the stairs, I need to sit down where they can see me. Daryl you need to get in the house and take that woman out before the others come to kill me." Rick said putting his hand on top of Michonne's to cover his wound.

They helped him to the stairs and Rick grunted as they sat him down.

"Get her rifle and the ones we hid in there. Find a good place behind me then take as many of 'em out as you can." Rick said feeling himself get light headed.

"Michonne, you gotta get back over to the others…" Rick leaned over and groaned as every breath intensified the pain.

Michonne instinctively put her hand on his back and shook her head.

"They know what to do, Rick. They're waiting for you to give the word. I'm not going anywhere." She said decidedly.

Rick shook his head, there was no time to argue. At any minute Segeon was going to walk over and put a bullet in Rick's head and Michonne would get one too if she stayed.

"Michonne!" Rick growled angrily looking over at her.

"No!" Michonne adamantly refused glaring back at him and then at the wolves.

Again Rick shook his head and looked over at the wolves beginning to gather to Segeon.

"Daryl go."

Daryl looked over at Carol, Maggie, and Glenn who were all looking back at him. He nodded and Carol nodded back. He looked over at the gathering wolves that were talking to Segeon and turned to go into the house.

Rick adjusted the rag on his side to put more pressure on it. He looked over at Michonne until she looked at him. They stared at each other for a while, neither saying a word.

"Rick…" Michonne started to say and then saw them.

They were coming and Segeon was leading the way. Rick looked over and saw what Michonne saw. It was time. He reached over and squeezed Michonne's hand and felt her squeeze his.

Segeon had a look of determination on his face as he approached Rick. He stopped right in front of them and glared at him.

Rick let out a little laugh.

"No honor among wolves, right?" Rick said smiling at Segeon.

Segeon didn't smile. His long black hair blew in the wind as he stared at Rick.

"Khanovvi was wrong, you're not one of us. You don't deserve to be leader." He said lifting a gun and aiming it at Rick.

Rick stared down the unforgiving end of his colt as his vision became blurry.

"That's my gun." Rick said before losing consciousness and falling back.

Michonne caught Rick as he fell back and pulled him to her. She put her hand on his chest and his head slumped against her neck beneath her chin. The wolf re-aimed the gun at Rick's face when Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick tight shifted him so that her head shielded his.

Segeon, undeterred by her interference, cocked the gun and aimed it at Michonne's head.

Michonne's body jumped when she heard the shot. Her heart was racing as her grip on Rick tightened. She heard two more coming from behind her.

"Up there in the house!" One of the wolves yelled as Segion's body fell on Michonne's legs.

When she raised her head to the chaotic scene she could hardly believe her eyes. These pampered naïve ill-prepared Alexandrians were attacking the wolves along with the members of her family. It was a sight of unrelenting brutality that even Michonne had never before witnessed.

Bullets and blades slashed and tore at flesh, faces were being kicked in. One of the wolves had been set on fire and ran wildly through the streets. Even more surprising, Michonne saw the once sweet and harmless Denise wrestle one of the male wolves to the ground and bite into his face relieving him of his nose and surrounding facial tissue.

Michonne was sure Denise had turned walker until she stood up, assertively pushed her glasses up on her bloodied nose, and ran after another wolf. Furious wailing and tormented cries filled the darkness of morning as Michonne looked down at Rick.

He was breathing but still unconscious. Michonne moved his heavy shoulders to her lap and pressed the rag against his wound. Daryl and Carl ran out of the house still shooting at the remaining wolves. When Carl ran over to Michonne.

"Is he…is he alive?" Carl's eyes shot from his dad to Michonne.

"Yeah." She said nodding her head.


	8. Chapter 8 - Half Way

**Half Way**

The sun was out high above the clouds. A flock of birds happily chirped in a tree as the light of the fresh morning revealed the horrors of the previous night. A light breeze brushed against Glenn's face as he sat on the porch watching Alexandrians and members of his family moving the bodies. He looked up at the sky and wondered why he felt so numb inside.

His eyes were drawn to his wife as she stood on the edge of the lawn. He watched as she pointed the paw bearers in the direction of the vehicles that would carry the dead wolves from Alexandria's walls. She didn't seem numb, in fact she looked very much in her element as the group looked to her to manage the clean-up.

"Will you leave me alone…there's nothing to talk about." Sasha yelled at Abraham as she walked past Glenn on the porch.

"It wasn't your fault…" Abraham said as he stopped and watched her walk away.

"Just let her go, Abraham. She needs some time alone to deal. We'll check on her later." Rosita reasoned with tired eyes as she looked at him.

"Come on, there's work to do." She said and walked in the other direction. Abraham's eyes lingered on Sasha for a while before turning to follow Rosita.

As he watched everything happening around him Glenn wondered what kind of life his child could have growing up like this. He clenched his lips together and stood up. He pushed the awful thoughts of the dangers facing his unborn child out of his mind and walked out on to the streets to help the others.

Michonne sat quietly with her thoughts in a chair near the wall. Her eyes would find their way to Rick's sleeping face as he lie in bed. She sighed for the hundredth time and stared down at her hands again.

She was exhausted but she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. She found some relief when Denise told her Rick would be okay. She said that he needed rest and his wound would eventually heal. Still, there was a persistent ache that pulled at Michonne and she couldn't shake her nagging thoughts.

She would have died with him last night, she thought to herself. Yeah, they had been in dangerous situations before and she'd risked her life for his, but this was different. Last night was different. For the first time she felt as though she didn't want to live without him.

Tears stung her eyes as the thought of losing him, really losing him, made her feel lost. No, she didn't want to go back to being alone with walkers to keep her company. She couldn't do that again, but it was more than that. Rick meant more to her than that.

Somehow, without her ever meaning to, she allowed this man to become engrained in her life. When she awoke in the morning her first thoughts were in one way or another about him. She had become so familiar with the sound of his voice, his intense expressions, the way he looked at her.

"What is this shit?" Michonne said aloud as she shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks.

"What is what shit?" She heard Rick's low voice ask. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to her.

Michonne wiped her face and stood up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, with tired red eyes.

Rick started to answer when he coughed and grabbed his wounded side. He closed his eyes and groaned as he pressed his head back into the pillow.

Michonne moved closer to him and grabbed the bottled water on his night stand.

"Drink this…you have to take it easy for the next few weeks. Denise thinks the knife cut through one of your ribs. It's going to take a while for it to heal" Michonne discerned looking down at his bandage waist.

She opened the bottle and brought it to Rick's mouth.

Rick reluctantly began to drink and felt a sudden rush of panic as he remembered the attack from last night.

"What happened? Where's Carl, Judith…?" He asked looking past Michonne at the door. He started to sit up when Michonne put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"They're fine. They're downstairs with Daryl." She assured him.

Rick sighed before his eyes shifted to Michonne.

"Those people…"

"It's okay, Rick." Michonne said looking down at him.

"They're gone. Abraham, Morgan, Carol…the people here. They took care of them." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Took care of them?" Rick needed to hear more.

"They're taking the bodies out now. They're gone, all of them are dead. Tara took one in the arm and Morgan was hit in the leg, a few others were hurt, but they'll be okay." Michonne said feeling Rick's shoulder relax beneath her hand.

Michonne sighed.

"They got Tobin. He was on watch with a few others and…that's how they got in." Michonne shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Daryl found him outside. He had already turned."

Rick took a deep breath and looked around the room trying to process everything that happened.

His eyes eventually found their way back to Michonne's. Her brown eyes were soft and sad as she gazed at him for a moment. He thought she was going to say something else but she didn't. Rick gave a small smile and reached up and covered her hand with his. He was happy to see her, happy that she was there with him. He watched her expression change when he did this. She slid her hand from under his, twisted the cap back on the bottled water, and placed it on the table.

"I'll go get Denise." She said nodding her head and turning to leave.

Rick nodded his head.

"You gonna run away again?" Rick asked in a low voice and raised his hand to gesture at the door.

Michonne turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean _run away_?" She asked.

"Why were you crying, Chonne?" Rick inquired carefully scooting himself up to rest his back against the headboard.

Michonne shifted her weight to her other leg. She watched as he sat up and looked off in the distance. She could see that he wanted answers and Michonne, although apprehensive about talking about it, knew that he deserved to know.

"I love you." The admission was so sudden and without warning, Rick's eyes shot up at her to make sure she really said it.

"I have for a long time." Her voice was soft and sincere as she moved towards the dresser and leaned back against it.

"I had a family, Rick. I had a boyfriend…Mike. And my son, his name was Andre." Michonne eyes closed.

"I really loved Mike, a lot. But Andre, he was my world. He was so sweet and so curious, you know." Michonne smiled remembering the many times she had to stop him from putting something in his mouth or trying to pull the socket protectors out of the wall.

She bit down on her lip and forced herself to continue.

"When Andre…when my son was killed it was because his father gave up. Mike gave up on me, he gave up on us, but the worst thing is that he gave up on our son. He just gave up." Michonne shook her head and looked out the window.

"And now Andre's gone." Michonne said feeling a familiar ache in her chest and emptiness in her arms.

Again she bit her lip and Rick looked at the floor. For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to say or what to do. His first thought was to take her into his arms and hold her. Maybe try to say something to make the pain go away. But he knew better than that. There was no taking the pain away, there were no comforting words to ease the loss that was dealt to her. It suddenly occurred to him that he'd known this woman for such a long time and never knew, never thought to ask.

"You, Carl….Judith. You guys are my family now. I love you guys so much, Rick. And it scares me." A look of anguish grew on Michonne's face and tears filled her eyes.

She turned away from him.

"Michonne…" Rick started to say.

"I don't want to lose you guys." Michonne interrupted.

"What we have now, it works. It's working and we're keeping them safe." Her voice broke as she bowed her head.

Rick thought about what she was said. He was finally starting to understand what she was feeling.

He held his breath as he pushed up off the bed. His hand instantly went to his side as the pain struck him. Michonne sighed and wiped her face hearing him move toward her. He gently slid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Andre and Mike, Michonne. I truly am. But I'm not him." Rick said as he slowly urged her to turn around.

"I'm not Mike, I'm Rick. I don't know what made him lose his hope or the will to fight for his family but that's not going to happen with me. My family is all I have, it's all that matters to me. I will fight for them…and for you." The finality in his voice shook Michonne's defensive walls.

She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him but she still struggled with the uncertainty inside. Michonne closed her eyes, she knew he meant what he said. He'd fight to the end for them, all of them. But she couldn't help thinking that if they crossed that line everything would change.

Rick continued to look at her waiting for her to open her beautiful brown eyes for him, but she didn't. He never knew her to be afraid of anything and yet she was backing down from this out of fear.

"You said you love me and I love you so why do we keep doing this? I don't want us being together only not really together. I don't want to keep holding back. Do you?" Rick asked taking a step back from her as he tilted his head.

"I mean is this what you want…to do this half way?"

"Or do you want me, Chonne?" He asked wanting to know either way.

The question was real and right in front of her. There was no turning away or dodging the question. It was time for her to decide.

Michonne opened her eyes and looked at Rick. She shook her head and took a step closer to him.

"No, I don't want to do this half way anymore." She said feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

She raised her hand to caress the side of his face as she gave a nervous smile.

"I do want you, Rick."

Rick, unable to hold back anymore, pulled her closer and without any hesitation Michonne leaned in to kiss him. She closed her eyes as a wave of euphoria prickled throughout her face and body. Michonne was surprised at how full and soft his lips felt against hers. His kiss was tender and luring and softer than she'd imagined. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her in closer as the kiss seemed to last forever.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and almost shuddered at the feeling of having him in her arms. She felt some kind of relief in that moment. Something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. The warmth of his skin, his tender kiss, the way he held her. She never really understood how badly she needed to be held.

Neither one of them let go. The pain in Rick's side was dulled by Michonne's embrace and he knew he finally felt what had been missing. His other half, his other self. At long last they were both whole and he vowed to never let her go.

The End~

 ** _Okay so first thing, I am so so very sorry that it took so long to get these last two chapters out. Thank you all for taking the time to read this one and I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and the encouragement to finish. I appreciate it all and you guys are awesome! Richonne is canon and I couldn't be happier. I mean TWD grabbed their big balls and slapped the naysayers in the face with them and I'm loving it. Richonne on my shipmates and LONG LIVE RICHONNE AND TWD!_**


End file.
